


There's a stormy world up there

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Owl Hearts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, but if i wrote a scene for everyone who was at fault this fic would never be finished, i almost included a cid section because hes guilty too, i leveled up my skill i have so much blame to give, rated t this time because theres swear words in here, the ongoing collection of aus where i give sora new parents, the part two where eda beats up adults in soras life for making him be a chosen one, yeah thats everyone who shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: “Um,” Ienzo said, sticking his head out from behind Even. “Why do you need to beat someone up?”“Well, someone dumped all their responsibilities on a dumb kid,” the owl lady said. “He’s a lot like my dumb kid, but with all the chosen one trauma I actively prevented for her.”
Series: Owl Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891684
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	There's a stormy world up there

The sound of a door slamming open startled Even, Ienzo, and Ansem. At first, they looked towards their entryway, but after seeing it still closed, they processed the sound properly and figured out what direction it had actually come from.

Ienzo sidled behind Even.

“Alright,” the woman standing in the new door said. “Took me long enough to find the specifics. Which of you was it?”

“Ma’am, who are you?” Even asked. He started to step up, but Ansem put an arm out to stop him.

“She’s been touched by the darkness,” he said.

“Wha-- Oh, right.” She stepped out of the door, which closed and folded up into a briefcase. “Let me set a few things straight; while life’s been a  _ hell _ of a ride, the pointy ears and yellow eyes are things I started out with. Anyways, I’m kind of here for a reason, and I’ve got kids to get back to. Which of you’s the unfortunate bastard who’s earned an ass kicking?”

“And I’m supposed to  _ believe _ you’re not corrupted when you come in like that,” Ansem said.

“Trust me,” the woman said. “They don’t call me ‘the owl lady’ for nothing. If my curse was having effect, you would know. If I have to ask  _ my  _ question again, you’re all being pounded to dirt.”

“Um,” Ienzo said, sticking his head out from behind Even. “Why do you need to beat someone up?”

“Well,  _ someone _ dumped all their responsibilities on a dumb kid,” the owl lady said. “He’s a lot like  _ my _ dumb kid, but with all the chosen one trauma I actively prevented for her.”

“Sora?” Even said. “You know where he is?”

“You’re not getting him back until you earn it.” She tapped her staff on the floor, and the owl flew off the top of it and landed on her shoulder. “Or he’s recovered enough he can travel on his own, but considering the barriers I had to get through on my way out of the Isles, he’s probably going to need my help. So, what idiot shoved all of  _ their _ responsibilities onto a teenager that’s too nice for his own good?”

Ienzo and Even looked at each other, then back at the owl lady.

“Ansem,” they said in unison, pointing.

“Also the king,” Ienzo added, “and Yen Sid. But they’re not here right now.”

“Alright.” Had she sleeves, the owl lady would have rolled them up. Since she didn’t, she simply began to spin her staff. “‘Ansem’, karma has come to you, and her name is Eda. I hope you have your will prepared.”

-

“So as far as I’m aware, she’s still in there,” Even finished.

“Wild,” Terra said. “Kinda wish she’d shown up earlier so we could have set her on Xehanort.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Even said.

“It would have been useful,” Mickey agreed.

“Personally, I’m glad she didn’t show up during the tenure of the original Organization XIII,” Ienzo said.

“Well, judging by how she was talking--” Even began.

Eda burst out of her weird briefcase door and looked around wildly, before her gaze settled on Mickey. “You!” She declared, pointing. “You look like a king! Did you dump any world saving obligations on a kid?”

“Uh,” everyone said.

“Well,” Mickey began.

“That’s the voice of someone who’s about to try to give me excuses!” She drew a circle in the air and blasted Mickey with magic.

“Woah!” Terra said.

-

“And then you ran?” Aqua crossed her arms.

“And then we ran,” Terra agreed.

“Why didn’t you stay and help the king?” Riku asked.

“She’s scary,” Ienzo said.

“Besides,” Terra added, “she kind of has a point. All this saving the universe business has been bad for your development. All of ours, really.”

“It’s not  _ his _ fault,” Riku said. “It’s not like  _ he _ put the universe in peril.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Namine said, pulling herself up to sit on the counter, “but he also sent Donald and Goofy as battle assistance and peer pressure rather than with any intent for them to actually care for Sora, who literally died multiple times in the two years he was doing active world saving business,  _ and _ failed to provide him any context for most of anything that happened during that time,  _ and _ allowed Ansem the ‘Wise’ to manipulate him into being involved with a complicated revenge scheme, and--”

“Okay, I think we get it,” Even said.

“Do you?” Namine looked at him seriously. “Do you really?”

“You’ve been holding onto all of that for a while, huh?” Ienzo asked.

“My trauma is inextricably linked to Sora’s, as is my existence,” Namine said. “So yes.”

-

Yen Sid looked up from doing wizard things as Eda entered.

“Ah,” she said. “Should have figured one of you losers would be a wizard.”

“What’s this about?” Yen Sid glared imperiously. He was quite good at that, as it was the only expression he ever had.

“Taking revenge for a teen chosen one who’s too nice to do it himself,” Eda said. “I hear you’re partially responsible for the whole ordeal.”

“You speak of Sora?” Yen Sid’s eyebrows managed to draw down, despite already being in that position to start with. “I helped prepare him for his tasks. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Owlbert landed back on Eda’s staff, and she began to spin it, forming her spell. “He’s a  _ kid, _ you idiot!” She roared. The gem on her chest began to take on a darker hue. “Kids should be finding lizards in the dirt, or eating stuff that isn’t good for them, or having fun! Not cleaning up the messes that you’re too lazy to fix yourself!”

She fired the spell.

-

“So,” Luz said. “What do you think happens when you get home?”

“I’ll probably show back up in the middle of some mess.” Sora laughed, but it was a little strained. “So, it’ll be business as usual, really.”

“Sounds like you really need the break,” Gus said.

“Take all the time you need,” Willow added reassuringly.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Sora said.

-

Eraqus and Xehanort looked up at the sound of a door opening. The doors of Kingdom Hearts were still closed. Instead, there was a strange, new door with an eye on it, and a woman standing in it with a staff.

“What--” Eraqus tried.

He and Xehanort were blasted with a beam. “Karma!”

**Author's Note:**

> Eda: I'm not around Luz! I can swear for real!  
> Mickey: wait--  
> Eda, full volume: BASTARD
> 
> I wanted to work on. any of my wips. but instead I have Owl House brain rot, which is not really a problem actually


End file.
